


Those who are shattered are lost.

by Cat_Noir56



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Boys In Love, Dick doesn't need any protection, Dick gets hurt, Dick is Shadow, Good big brother Jason, M/M, Robin is Tim Drake, The team only makes things worse, Villain Dick Grayson, Wally is confused about his feelings, Wally just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Noir56/pseuds/Cat_Noir56
Summary: Dick Grayson wasn't adopted by Bruce Wayne after the death of his parents, instead he was taken in by the Joker, who taught him how to fight and survive in the streets in Gotham.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rating on this story is general audiance but it might go up for fighting and swearing but the highest it will go is teen and up.Hope you enjoy the first chapter. I will try to update every week but am a little busy so I might have to extend it to two weeks.

"Team report to the mission room."Batman said as he walked by the living room and kitchen.  
Moments later the team were all standing behind Batman who was looking at he computer.  
"There have been eight killings in Gotham this week. At each crime scene we have been able to find no evidence on who the killer is, all that is left behind is a shadow of a bird." Batman said as he showed them a picture of the shadowed bird.  
"Isn't Gotham your city." Wally did not want to go back to Gotham he was gonna die there someday" Can't you and Robin take care of it.  
"No!" Batman turned and glared at Wally making him turn away from the dark knight"Recently Catwomen has robbed three of the highest tech security museums in Gotham. Robin and I will take care of her. The rest of you have your mission." Batman stated walking towards the zeta beams.  
"Ya bu-" Wally started  
"Now go" the dark knight said leaving no room for discussion as he and Robin zeta beamed to Gotham.  
The Team minus Robin got out of the bioship at the latest crime scene  
"Mrs. Martian set up the link." Aquald ordered.  
"The links up" Mrs.Matian said as she took her hands away from her head.  
Aquald gave his orders and soon the team was in the abandon wear house that was the latest crime scene.  
"Here is that bird symbol that Bats talked about" Wallysaid as he kneeled down and ran his fingers across the symbol.  
As soon and Wally touched the symbol a young boy around 17 walked out of the shadows wearing a black cloak and his eyes looked just all black.  
Kid Flash didn't get any time to stand as he was knocked out by the intruder jumping up and kicking him in the head and right befor he fell to the ground he saw the intruder smirk.  
When Wally finally woke up he was where he got knocked out but the team were around him.  
"Are you ok." Aquald asked as he looked around.  
"Where is the intruder." Wally asked as he stood up and immediately trapped his head where he had been kicked.  
"Gone, we engaged in battle but we lost he beat us" Aqulad said looking ashamed.  
"Wait this one kid took all of us down?" Kid flash asked amazed.  
"Yes." Aqulad said as he got off the ground from kneeling near Wally " He was powerfull and from what I can tell he was only human but he had amazing speed."  
"My superhuman eyesight couldn't even keep up." Mrs Matian said ashamed.  
\--------------------------------------------scene change with the shadow----------------------------------------------------------------  
Shadow walked into an allyway to a house that looked normal but was not. He walked in to see Haly Quinn, Joker, Red Hood, Catwomen, and poison Ivy,  
"Hello, brother care to join us for a game of poker." Jason asked?  
"Why not I had nothing better to do." Shadow said as he looked around the table" Can I talk to you for a second befor we start a round of poker?" Shadow asked Jason and he nodded  
"I'll get some snacks in the meantime." Harley said as she got up and went to the kitchen as the two boys walked out into the hallway. As soon as they were in the hallway shadow turned to face Jason.  
"We have a problem. " shadow said as he pulled off his cloak revealing Dick Grayson.


	2. Who is the shadow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This chapter will be longer.

"The justice league is starting to get involved." Dick said as he looked to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.  
"They have sent their young justice team to find out who has been killing all those people in Gotham."  
"Did they see you?" Jason asked  
"Yes but I don't think they know who I am. I engaged in battle briefly but they were knocked out fast." Dick said  
"Ha those losers!" Jason laughed  
"Brother listen." Dick snarled and Jason stopped laughing.  
" relax we are in a safe place they can't find us." Jason put his hand on Dicks shoulder.  
"Nothing feels safe anymore." Dick said as he brushed Jason's hand off pulled his cloak up and walked back into the kitchen" Who is ready to lose at poker."  
"Let's see you fly little birdie" Joker laughed as he called out 'Uno'

 

\------------------------------------------------------------meanwhile at the cave---------------------------------------------------- 

 

"Team report for mission briefing" the team heard batman said voice ring throughout the cave  
"What did you find" he asked as the team arrived in front of him. Aqulad stepped forward  
"We found the bird figure on the ground" Aqulad began"But we were not alone. Kid Flash was knocked down by a young man wearing a cloak, soon he came after us. He flew through the air with ease and his fighting style was very unique. He moved so fast not even I could see him moving. He knocked us all down" Aqulad finished. "I see" batman turned back to the computer and started typing " Is this him " batman asked pulling up a picture of a guy jumping from roof to roof. "Yes" Artemis answered "How did you know" "He is a new criminal in town." Batman said pulling up all the sighting of him which weren't very many " He goes by shadow, he has been spotted with red hood, who is one of the worst criminals you will ever face. He is good, he kills the people who have down wrong." "But that doesn't seem scary." Wally stated thinking he could take down the red hood "He has never been hit, and he never misses." Batman said glaring at Wally. " The two need to be stopped, watever they have planned can not be good." Batman said shutting down the computer. "We will do our best." Aqulad said as batman exited the cave. "What now?" Wally asked looking around the team. "We capture the shadow"

\----------------------------------------------------------two months later--------------------------------------------------------------

"We have found nothing about this mysterious Shadow" Wally groaned 

" I too am beginning to this this is hopeless" Aqulad spoke as he stood up and stretched.  
"Team get to downtown Gotham NOW!!!!" Batman said voice rang through the cave and the team were already in the Bioship  
The team arrived to see Red Arrow in the middle of a fight against a guy in a red helmet.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy was just passing through Gotham on his way to star City when some guy wearing a red helmet came out of nowhere and knocked him down. Roy had recognized him as Red Hood a vigilante who right people's wrong by killing them.  
'Urg I don't have time for this ' Roy thought they had engaged in battle when he was stabbed, he had called Batman and he told him to call in the team. And that's when the team arrived when they were in the middle of their fight.

" Go to hell" Roy screamed as he shot another arrow only to have it dodged 'again'

"I'm about to knock you out little archer" Jason shot back. and the fight was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I'm having some writers block so give me some ideas please.


	3. Chapter 3

All Roy can remember is red hood swinging at him and a guy in a black cloak with black for eyes jumping in front of him and catching red hood fist before I could hit him. This guy had the strength and the speed. Just about as soon as he grabbed red hood fist he turned around and kicked him right in the chest enough force to knock him down and eventually go unconscious. Roy jerked out of bed to look around at his surroundings he noticed that he was in the medic bay at the cave. As soon as he sat up he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked around to find that Batman was standing there . 

" Roy you need to rest" Man said as the rest of the team came in.

" do you catch them? " 

"No and soon as you got knocked out the disappeared." kaldur said as he walked up to the bed.

" why would you do that that was their only chance." Roy yelled.

"Roy you need to calm down, this shadow has the skills of an assassin and a good one at that." Wally said 

"Roy needs to rest all of you be in the mission room in five." Batman said as he turned and left.

 

\---------------------------------------------five minutes later in the mission room------------------------------------------------

"This guy is fast really fast and quiet, trained for this. I didn't even hear him leave" Conner said.

" how are we supposed to find him? This is all we've seen of him in the past month. " Artemis said frustrated.

 

Meanwhile with shadow

I had went outside to scour the city when I saw my brother causing some trouble. I watched as he fought the winning battle. It was very amusing to watch the little archer get put in his place. Until the young justice team had arrived hood hadn't seemed to notice them so I took matters into my own hands and stopped the fight and hood and I got out of their fast. 

"Brother what were you thinking?" I practically shouted as hood and I were jumping building to building.

"I was fine until those stupid sidekicks showed up" hood yelled back

"Brother we have to keep a low profile. When the time is right they won't see us coming." Shadow smirked as he jumped of the roof with his brother close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little busy this week so I may be a little late on the next chapter but bare with me folks.


End file.
